Aftermath Of The Hooded Discovery
by aut189
Summary: Chaos was still raining in Riverdale. Alice found herself drowning in her guilt. It was caused by her no good husbad who turned out to be the cold blooded sin killer the Black Hood. Can anybody help her get through such events?


**Aftermath Of The Hooded Discovery**

 _Life became different and strange after Alice found out her husband of twenty years was the cold blooded, manic sinner killer, The Black Hood. She never loved him. Her love was always for one person. She didn't know how she could tell him she was just in love with him after all those years of being apart. Fp Jones was her first love. She loved him with all her heart. And still loves him._

 _After the reporters swarmed her house. It caused her to go crazy. She was yelling. Even offering to let them in. What was going on with her?, she thought to herself as she downed another glass of wine. She started pounding down wine bottles like no tomorrow. She had no control. It was like the forces were making her do this to herself._

 _A week goes by and she finds herself in the hospital. She looks around the room. Her eyes were met with Betty, Fred, Archie and Jughead. But no Fp Jones. She wants to cry. Why did she do this to herself? She knew Hal was crazy. But this was unspeakable. She started to tear up as she sat up in her bed. Her stomach had to be pumped the doctors explained to her. They said the amount of Wine she consumed was enough to stop her heart._

 _"Mom, why?" That was all Betty could get out before she choked up and started sobbing uncontrollably. Her heart shattered when she saw the tears coating her daughter's cheeks. Fred who was on the left of Archie. He stepped forward and looked at the others. The look told them the old friends need to speak._

 _After the door was closed, Alice could see Fred trying to hold back his tears. She had no idea why she had done this. Would she ever recover? Fred was her best friend. And only friend when she dropped the southside Serpents. Her daughter had gotten very close to his son. Being a mother really pushed the friend part of her down. Hal took everything in her power to keep her grounded. She hated herself for years. She was never happy. Fred stood on the left side of the bed, holding back his tears. He didn't want to lose another friend to alcoholism. He saw how much it ruined Fp's life. Their friendship was barely holding itself together. When he finally gets the courage to open his mouth, tears follow close behind._

 _"Why Alice? Don't you know what's it like for Fp? His life was ruined. I get you were grieving. But Alice. Alls." He stopped when he said her old nickname. He hadn't said in years. It didn't feel wrong. She was his best friend for 2 decades. He met Fp after he started high school. He and Alice knew each other since they were Betty and Archie's age._

 _She smiled at the old nickname. He hadn't called her that in years. It had been so long. "I don't know Freddie. I just felt so guilty for what Hal did. And visiting him didn't help. And with Betty being in with the Serpents. It's been hard. I haven't talked to Fp since I told him about Charles." Her voice went died after she mentioned her now dead son._

 _Fred knew about her and Fp's son. He was sworn to secrecy by her back when she found out Pregnant back in their senior year. He also knew the raw line with Fp. He was drinking again. He tried to help him a week back. But Fp slammed the door in his face. Jughead ended up moving back in with him. He didn't want to tell Alice that he was drinking again. He knew it would destroy her._

 _"Alls, why don't we just get you home." When he saw her head shake quickly at the suggestion. He withdrew that idea. "Or you can stay at my house. Like everybody else." He mumbled the last part so she wouldn't hear._

 _Once they arrived at his house. She smiled at how clean it was. She removed her coat and placed it on the coat rack. She remembered back when they were In High school he loved his house clean and apparently had never changed since then. "I see you still love a clean house." She joked as she sat down at the dining room table as she took a sip of her coffee he had placed in front of her._

 _He stopped flipping the pancakes and turned toward her. "Of course, Alls. A house is never clean if you don't clean it yourself." He rolled his eyes and she scoffed._

 _"Oh Freddie. You just never can be messy can you Freddie boy." She teased lightly._

 _He rolled his eyes and continued to flip the pancakes. He worked at pop's for a few summers and knew how to cook. "Yes. And I'm fine with that, Alice." She just laughed and rolled her eyes._

 _"How are things with Mary? You know since you guys divorced." She asked honestly caring. She knew the divorce was hard on him._

 _"She's loving Chicago. She comes back to visit every few months to see Archie. She actually called me to check on how I was doing. She said that she heard about Hal and sends her condolences." He answered back still feeling awkward about it._

 _"That's nice of her. I miss her so much. It's been so long since me and her have hung out." Alice stated as she felt the warmth from the coffee she was drinking enter her body._

 _While in Pop's Archie, Veronica, Jughead and Betty were seated in their usual booth. Betty was the first to speak since they arrived. "Jug, how's your dad doing?" Jughead hadn't seen his father for a few weeks. The last time he checked on him. His dad was drowned himself in liquor bottles._

 _"Honestly, I haven't seen him in weeks. But he last time I did. It wasn't good, Betts." He said in a sad tone. He turned to_

 _Veronica before spitting out. "And since he was fired. He gave me the Serpents. I'm now Serpent king. I tried to ask him for advise but the bottle gets the attention." He grumbled as he slammed his fist down._

 _Veronica felt bad. She had an idea. "Jug, I was thinking of asking your dad if he would manage the speakeasy for me. And me and mom moved out of the Penbrooke after we found out about he was the reason Archie was arrested." Her voice was soft but filled with undeniable rage._

 _Jughead was still hesitant about the idea. "I don't know, Veronica. He's been very off the edge since he was fired." Veronica could hear the hesitation in his voice._

 _"Come on, Jug. Please ask him." She begged as she pouted her lips. He rolled his eyes and she continued to plead with him._

 _In reluctancy he gave in. Later that night, Him and Veronica stopped over at Sunnyside. It felt strange. Veronica spotted the jack Daniels laying all over the front porch. Oh daddy what have you done? She mentally strangled her father. He was ruining yet another life. It wasn't just Mr Jones who was affected. It was Jughead. One of her friends. This was why the speakeasy manger position was so important. Jughead rolled his eyes stifled a chuckle with no humor. It didn't surprise him. He knew that his father wouldn't last long before falling off the wagon again. He was cursing himself for even stepping foot back on this property._

 _He walked in, kicking empty bottles to the side letting them cling against the wall. Veronica sorta grabbed his arm more tightly then she had been before. The southside was way different and far more dangerous then her comforts at the Penbrooke. Her father caught her off when she bought back Pop's. He was taking everything that she loved about the town. Her first night here she went to the drive in. She didn't mind the cars and movie. It was a lot different then the city life._

 _"Oh what did the cat drag in?" His father slurred as he stumbled to the front door. He rolled his eyes and brushed passed his father, snapping his jaw shut._

 _"Oh I see you didn't put the bottle long enough to realize you're a mess!" He hissed as he picked up an empty bottle and shoved it into a garbage bag. Fp rolled his eyes and scoffed. How dare his son judge him. He knew he was throwing his life and liver away. Veronica didn't like the toxic tension in the dirty rundown trailer._

 _"Jughead!" She scolded giving him a hard stare. She moved her feet passed the bottles and approached Fp who was still struggling to stand. "Anyway, Mr Jones I was wondering if you would like to employee at the new lodge attraction."_

 _He held his hand up to stop her and chuckled. "Listen Lodge, I'm not interested." He stumbled back as he failed to keep his balance._

 _"See Veronica he wouldn't want to do that. Even if it was for you. I'm sorry." Jughead budded in receiving an another eye roll from her._

 _"Jughead I got this."She snapped, and then turned her head. "Why don't you wait outside." She uttered as she heard the door slam shut._

 _He downed another sip of his bottle and sucking the bottle dry before glaring in her direction. Why wasn't she leaving? Even his son was smart enough to back away. Veronica slowly took a seat on the sofa and pulled out a sheet. He couldn't tell what it was. But it looked important._

 _"I thought I told you to go." He took a second glance before dodge her pout. "Sorry Lodge I'm not here for anymore favors for Hiram Lodge." He slurred the name with an iced tone lacing his throat._

 _"Fp just sit and listen before you judge."_

 _She scolded loudly. He sat down in the nearest seat. He was kinda scared of her. She looked like she could bite. And wouldn't have a problem with it. "I was here to ask you if you would like to manage the new speakeasy I'm reopening at Pop's. Since I own it. I basically have been disowned by my father on your behalf." He was stunned. She was offering him a job and not just some crummy one. It was a well paying one. He could finally afford to get a nice place to leave other then this stupid trailer._

 _"Wait a second..." He paused still stunned back the action. " your offering me a job and it's to manage for you and not your father?" She nodded her head. "I have to say I'm quite surprised. I have never seen such a kind gesture from a Lodge before."_

 _"Well you have never met Veronica Lodge have you." He lightly chuckled and shook her extended hand. "So will you?" Her lips were pouted._

 _He was fighting back a smile. Nobody had ever offered a job for him. Not ever. Even Andrews construction he had to fight for on his own. "Yes Veronica I will." Her smile was getting wider._

 _"Great. You start tomorrow." She answered back all cheery. " I better go." She said before slipping back behind the close door._

 _As the door closed, Fp sat still blown away. He was working. He was finally going to get his life back a track. He hoped Jughead came home sometime soon. He knew it would take a lot of hard ass work and convincing. Jughead looked over at the now closed door and saw a grin on Veronica's face._

 _"How did you do that?" He was surprised. His dad was known for being stubborn and hardly listened to someone else or their advise._

 _"Never undermine a Lodge." That's all she said before walking off, leaving Jughead stunned with his jaw to the floor._

 _Another week had passed in the town Riverdale. The chaos was still the normal amount. Fp Jones actually was working and quit drinking. He still struggled on stressful days. Alice grew closer to Fred. He was her best friend._

 _Until one night. She was drunk and accidentally kissed him. She had nobody to stop her. It didn't seem like he minded. The news broke a few days later. It was the new hot gossip since the Black Hood and Hiram Lodge ordeal took over. Fp was working at the register counting cash that they had made that day. When he heard the news. Of all the people in Riverdale. It had to be Fred Andrews. His best friend for years. He wasn't sure who he was more angry at. Alice Smith was and always has been the love of his life and his best friend knew that. Or should he say ex-best friend. He was more hurt then angry. He loved her. And she had his child and then found out he was dead all in one day. He got that she was going through a lot. But so was he. He gave up the Serpents after he was fired from Pop's by Hiram freaking Lodge. Luckily he was sent to prison for tax invasion and attempted murder. Jughead still hadn't came home. He wouldn't blame him. He was a mess. That night he drank like never before. He missed her so much. It wasn't fair. Why was god punishing him? He wasn't a firm believer but he knew someone was controlling the life of this planet. He wanted to start over._

 _Alice was happy. She hadn't been this happy since a certain someone rocked her world years back. When Betty and Archie found out their parents were dating each other it was awkward. Betty noticed the decrease in Fp. She wondered what happened. Then she remembered some thing her mother had said to her father. She stepped out on her father with him. It all made sense. He was in love with her. He loves her. Then she thought back on all the times Fred made her smile and was now confused who she wanted her mother to be happy with._

 _A month into the relationship, things started to turn sour. Fred noticed that his feelings for Alice had dwindled. He no longer felt that way for her. He also could tell that Fp was struggling to keep on with out her. He didn't mean for this to happen. He wasn't in love with Alice. He was in love with Hermonie. Hermione had changed to be a better person. She had him join her after Hiram was arrested. Alice found herself not feeling herself._

 _One night Alice was woken by a load bang on her door. She grumpily rolled out of bed and went to her front door. As she opened the door, she saw Fp drunk and stumbling all over her front porch. "Fp, what are you doing here at—" She looked down at her wrist watch. "At 2:30 in the morning?" She was a little grouchy._

 _"Oh Alice you have no ri-ght to ask me questions why you're fucking my best friend or should I say ex- best friend." She could hear the desperation and the hurt in his voice. He was ready for her and she left him hanging high and dry. She felt shitty. She shouldn't have done that. She should have been there for him when his life was crumbling._

 _"Fp I—" She was caught off by a humorless laugh._

 _"No it's fine I guess he has more then I could give you or your black Hood murderious husband." She slapped him hard across his face. How dare he say that?_

 _"Don't you dare! You have no right to insult my love life and my past!" She screamed as she felt burning hot tears trying to break away. He felt the stinging from her hand on his cheek as he raised his hand to touch it._

 _"Alice, I- I shouldn't of said that." He said sobering up enough to realize what he said. "I should go. I don't want your boyfriend to kill me." He said walking away as he hid the heartbreak in his eyes. He felt ashamed. He had no right to say that. He was just angry._

 _"Fp wait!" She whispered yelled causing him to turn back to face her. "I'm sorry."_

 _"I'm sorry too." That's all he said before he got into the cab and the cab drove away from the Northside back to his crummy southside nothing. No one to come home to. Jughead didn't want anything to deal with him. And when the cab door closed tears bursted down his cheeks from his dilated eyes. He was so drunk. He was definitely going to regret this in the morning._

 _The next-door, Archie and Jughead had seen the explosive argument between the ex lovers from Archie's bedroom window. Jughead had never seen his father so broken before. He was woken up by the shouts and yells coming from outside. He was confused at first. Then he recognized his father's shouts from the back of his head. He had noticed the improvements over the weeks but then it turned sour after the news broke about Mrs Smith and Mr A. He wasn't clueless he knew his dad was heartbroken. But he never knew who. He always thought it was his mother's leaving them behind and taking his little sister, Jellybean. Who now likes to be called JB._

 _The next day, Fp woke up with his son standing in his living room. He couldn't have been happier. Jughead hadn't been home since he left. It felt strange. He saw even more bottles covering the trailer carpet then there were weeks ago. When he last visited with Veronica._

 _"Jug, I wasn't expecting you to come." He rubbed his eyes as his head pounded._

 _"Why didn't you tell me you're in love with Mrs Smith?" His son didn't sound angry. The calming tone in his voice made him flashback to reality._

 _"What I'm not?!" He lied through his teeth. He knew he was and now so did his son._

 _"Stop lying. I know you are. And yes it's weird but I can get over it. You deserve to be happy and I can tell you aren't happy, Dad." He couldn't believe the words exiting his son's mouth._

 _"It doesn't matter she's with Fred." He ached saying that name. It wasn't fair. It was supposed be him. Him holding her hand, kissing her, wiping her tears, making her laugh, giggle. Him being her only love and the last. Him to call her his wife and her to call him her's. It wasn't him. It might never be._

 _"Dad, listen to yourself. She doesn't love him. And he doesn't love her. He loves Hermione. And she loves you. You are both miserable without each other. I wish I would have know sooner. So I could have kept you from drinking." Fp didn't say anything. So he continued. "Your killing yourself slowly and I can't stand it. Betty she's going to talk some sense into her too. She even told me that you two had a little thing going on. She told Hal to distract him from hurting Betty. That she stepped out on him with you." He saw his son cringe a bit._

 _He was taken back. He was an ass to her and he knew it. "Jug, isn't not that easy. I said some horrible stuff last night."_

 _"Yeah I heard." His son growled as he kicked a bottle across the room which clang and crashed into the others. "And I will not forget it either and I know you won't either." His son finished his statement._

 _"I will." He nodded. "How can I show my face to her after what I said. I know I was drunk but that was no excuse." He felt guilty. He had no right to say that. It was a low blow. And he knew it. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't have known her ex-husband of twenty years would become the most hated person in the history of the town since Clifford Blossom._

 _"I bet you didn't know she was in the hospital." His eyes bugged out. "Yeah she drank so much wine it caused her to have to get her stomach pumped." His stomach churned with more guilt._

 _"Oh I feel like shit." His stomach churned so much. Then he felt the strong urge to vomit._

 _"Yeah you look like it too." His son chuckled. "Dad are you okay?" Before he could respond. He was racing to the bathroom and vomited whatever he had left in his stomach._

 _He forced himself to hurl even more so he would feel the pain she was feeling. But it didn't satisfy his pain at all. It only contributed to it more. After he wiped his mouth with a tissue and drank some water he started to feel better. "I'm okay now." He finally choked out as his eyes burned from throwing up so hard. Jughead felt bad for his father. His dad was broken. And hopefully things would get better._

 _Later after his shift at Pop's, Fp snuck outside to smoke a cigarette. He knew it was bad for you. But he couldn't bring himself to care. "Oh Fp Jones what ahve you done to yourself?" A voice stirred him from his drag._

 _"Alice?" He was confused why she was there and taking to him._

 _After Alice watched Fp leave that night. She had a long talk with Fred. They came to an understanding that they were just better friends and would still remain best friends. Betty had spoken to her. Telling her it wasn't right to fight her feelings and it was better to let it out. She said it was okay with her if she went after Fp. She was very surprised by her daughter's efforts to keep her happy. And also knew her daughter was right. It was time to stop hiding her real feelings. She was going to tell him how she felt._

 _She sat next to him on the back step as he drew another drag from his smoke stick. It was raining out and rain was soaking them._

 _"Fp, I need to make something clear." He looked up at her feeling the tension increase by 1000 percent then it had been before she sat down. "I'm not with Fred anymore. We decided we were better friends then lovers. Geez that sounds weird to say. See this is why me and him broke it off. Besides he's in love with Hermonie." He wasn't sure where this was going or if he would like the idea._

 _"What are you trying to say? Are you trying to say you don't think he's good enough for you?" His tone came out more rough then he had intended. She was a little hurt by the strike. But she also knew she deserved it._

 _"Fp, I'm trying to say. That I didn't love him and he didn't love me." Her voice was raised higher then she intended. "I'm sorry. I was awful to you and maybe Hal should have killed me when he had he chance." His eyes went wide. No she didn't deserve that._

 _"No, you don't. He was sick and what I said was uncalled for."_

 _"But no you were right. I was selfish. And I trashed you in the register for years and the others included." His eyes stayed warm and he reached to grab her hand._

 _"Allie, no. Don't you dare say you deserved it cuz you know darn well you don't. You should be treated like—"_

 _"A queen." She finished his sentence as she felt a tear slip down her cheek and onto the ground._

 _"Yes a queen." He said reaching out to touch her cheek. She flinched a little, causing him to withdraw his hand back. "Oh sorry I shouldn't have. I had no right." He stammered as he felt the rejection._

 _"No, it's fine. It's cause I love you." His eyes widened and a grin starts forming like a kid with candy. "I love you and I haven't stopped since I broke it off all those years ago. I was just scared to tell you and our kids were dating. And I didn't wa—" She was caught off by his lips crashing onto hers devouring in All goodness as the pouring rain soaked them._

 _It was cold but the warmth of their bodies kept them warm. She threw her arms around his neck as the kiss grew hunger. All the weeks of being away was releasing into it's destiny. He started release for air and looked into her dazzling green eyes boring into him. She felt so much relief as her heart skipped._

 _"I love you too, Allie. I was heartbroken when you started dating Freddie. It hurt so much, Alice. I thought you didn't want me that I was just some toy. I felt used. I haven't felt like this since you and I first got together. And if you would let me I would propose to you right now and right here. I don't care if people or watching or not. I just want you. I want you, Alice Susanna Smith." She smiled as tears of joy raced down her cheeks._

 _"I want you too, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third." She kissed him with passion. "And I would say yes to being Mrs Jones. I always liked the ring to it." She giggled as she watched his grin widened more._

 _Fp looked up at the sky as the rain poured onto them. They were soaking wet. "Let's bring you home, Smith. Don't want you to get sick." He said honestly and loving all at the same time._

 _She stood up from the back step and he threw his jacket over his head to shield her head from the rain, even though they were still soaked anyway. They didn't care as long as they had each other. When they reached her house. Flowers paddles were everywhere on her porch steps. She turned to look at him. "Did you do this?" He shook his head. He was just as stunned as she was._

 _Then the door opened, there was Betty, Jug and Fred all standing in the door way. "Welcome back, Mr Jones and Mrs Smith." Fred greeted as he led them to the dining room table._

 _Their eyes were blown away. A beautiful dinner lit up by a few candle sticks displayed in the most elegant way possible was staring them right in their faces. They took their seats and smiled at each other from end to end. Their kids threw this together. "Wow this is amazing." Alice spoke still in amazement. Then she turned to Fp again. "Are you sure you didn't have anything to do this?" He shook his head no._

 _"No, it was all us." Betty and Jughead replied together as their smiles stay in tune. Alice kept her mouth wide and Betty giggled._

 _"I know. It's quite a surprise to us too. I wasn't sure I was going to be okay with it. Until Mr Andrews told us and showed us pictures of when you two were dating." Alice sent a glare to her best friend. Fp did the same._

 _"Hey, they were bound to find out themselves. They are you're kids after all." He basically mocked them as he poured two sparkling sodas. They all thought it was appropriate do to Fp's drinking problem._

 _"Well thank you guys. Consider us surprised." Alice joked as she took a sip of her drink._

 _Fp ushers his son over to the table, leaning in and whispers into his ear for only him to her. "Thank you so much, Jug. I love you, Son." Jughead smiles back._

 _"Your welcome, Dad. I love you too." He said as he felt his dad press his lips onto his forehead and kiss him lightly to reassure him he was loved._

 _"Now there's another present under the dish for later." Betty said with a sigh wink. Which caused Alice and Fp to raise their eyebrows in suspicion._

 _They lifted the cover and their faces flush up. Why in the world would their kids get them theses?_

 _"What the?" Alice breathed out still blushing._

 _"Jug, Betty. Uh what are you saying?" Fp stammered as the realization set in._

 _"Me and Jug both don't want any babies in our lives right now and that includes our parents. So now we are going to leave the house." Betty explained as she headed to the door._

 _"Yeah Dad." Jughead said a little embarrassed with the situation or the event. Alice's and Fp's faces were bright pink as they listened to their kids. Then Alice remembered why she wanted to talk with Fp. She had to tell him something very important._

 _"It might be a little too late for that." She admitted as she watched Fp's and the kid's faces freeze in shock._

 _"Allie, are you saying what I think your saying?" Fp stutters out as he feels his palm sweat._

 _"Mom?" Betty gasps in shock._

 _"Mrs Smith? Are you pregnant?" Jughead asks as he watched her head nodded along._

 _"I'm 8 weeks. I was with Fred to keep it secret for awhile before I knew for sure." Their eyes travel to Fred who was standing with a weak smile._

 _"She made me swear in secrecy. I'm sorry, Fp. But I did have a feelings for her for a little bit but it faded." He answered feeling the eyes on him._

 _"Oh well I guess you won't be needing these." Betty interrupted as she scooped up the condoms from the basket._

 _"Betty, are you okay with this?" Alice asked honestly hoping she wouldn't be too upset with her._

 _Betty nodded her head and hugged her mother. "Of course I'm going to be a big sister." She said as she hugged her mom tighter._

 _Fp looked over to Jughead, hoping his son wouldn't be too angry with him. "Dad, don't worry. It's fine. And mom's not coming back. Also I like Alice. She makes you happy." He stated as he gave his dad a manly hug. Fp was taken back by the news._

 _Betty noticed that her mom and Fp need sometime to go over the news. She excused herself from the table and took Jughead's hand and left them alone. Fp started standing up and Alice did the same. "I'm going to be a daddy again?" His voice was full of happiness and she could see a few tears in his eyes._

 _"Yes. I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid you would think it was Fred's. Me and him never did any of that. After our drunken kiss. We dated for a few weeks. But we didn't have a connection." She stated honestly as her eyes welled up with tears as well._

 _"Nothing was going to change my love for you. Even if It was his." He was mentally cringing at that statement. "Yes it would be worried but I still would have done it. I love you too much to let you go, Allie."_

 _"I'm glad you feel that way." She said as she walked over to him as she felt his arms pull her close._

 _"Well, I'm going to be a daddy." He exclaimed happily as he kissed her passionately._

 _"Yes, you are, Jones. I can't wait for this baby." She said as she placed her hand in her stomach._

 _"Me too, Allie." He said happily as they swayed back and forth._

 _At last everyone was happy. There was more chaos. The new spread across town like no tomorrow. But neither of the cared. It didn't matter what they thought. It didn't wasn't important. All that mattered was how happy they were._

 _The wedding was a couple weeks later. It was a small wedding. Alice was in a white wedding grown nothing too fancy. She paid extra to get snake print lace instead of the white. Betty was maid of honor. Jughead was a groomsmen and Fred was best man. The wedding was short and sweet._

 _Katelyn Anna Jones was born on June 19th, 2018. Fp loved fatherhood. He felt more confident then he had been with Jughead and Jellybean. His ex-wife finally let Jellybean visit. It was a sweet reunion. Jughead and Betty still remained together even though their parents are married. So what if they were. They are in Riverdale after all. Chaos was the name topic in Riverdale. Betty loved her sister and can't wait for her to be old enough to do her hair and make up or talk about boys. Even though Fp would have her if she did._

 _When Kate started first grade, Fp started watching her like a hawk. Alice was more laid back then he was. She had her time to be uptight. Now it was his turn._

 _"Katie, who's your boyfriend?" Betty asked her little sister jokingly. Katie's face went pink. Fp hear the word boyfriend and dropped his jacket._

 _"Katie with a boyfriend? No way!" He shook his head in protest. Katie rolled her eyes._

 _"Come on, Daddy please?" The little girl begged. "Jelly has one." She pouted her lips just like Alice. He rubbed his hands over his face._

 _"Because she's a teen and your only 6 sweetheart." His protective father kicked in._

 _"Fp, it's just a little kid boyfriend. They can't do much." Betty stood her ground. Fp rubbed his eyes to get the image out of his head._

 _"Betty!" He shouted in shock. "My god! You're not helping!" He exclaimed, while she rolled her eyes. Betty giggled and Katie started to do the same._

 _"Sorry. I don't see the problem." He rolled his eyes again._

 _"You will when you have kids." She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue._

 _"Whatever." She kept rolling her eyes._

 _"Daddy, sissy is okay with it. What about when I 9?" Fp sighed. She acted just like her mother._

 _"Alice help me in here!" He whined. Alice laughed._

 _"Oh no, you don't it's your turn. Besides did you have a girlfriend when you were 6?" She asked as he scoffed._

 _"Alice Susanna! You're not helping either!" He snapped as she laughed again. And then he turned to his little girl who was using puppy dog eyes. "Ask me another time, Katie." He sighed as the little girl jumped into his arms._

 _He held his little girl in his arms smiling as she asked more questions. All he wanted her to do was stop. He wasn't ready for his last little one to have a boyfriend or turn 7. Her birthday was coming up. They never did find out if Charles was really dead or not. The pain wasn't gone. They both still had it. It lingered behind reminding him on the day she told him. For Alice it was in his birthday that really made it hurt the most. A mother could never forget her kid's birthday. Betty was in college and Jughead was a writer full time. Archie became a talented musician who was famous in almost the whole wide world. Veronica finally made her business emperor grow and this time for legal purposes. Kevin was married and had two kids. Fred and Hermione got married. You could say that Riverdale parents fall for their kids's parents. But this is Riverdale. It's been 6 years since The Black Hood fiasco. Life was still hectic. But more manageable._

 _On Katie's 7th birthday was the hardest on Fp and Alice. It was time to face the fact their baby was going up. Balloons were everywhere. Pink and purple. Jughead got his little sister a pink leather jacket. He was told by his dad that there wasn't going to be a Serpent on the back. Betty got her some ponies, Veronica got her a pretend pearl necklace. Archie got her a pink guitar._

 _"Music." She giggled and everyone laughed along._

 _"Katie cake!" Betty hyped the little girl up. She loved to spoil her sister. She didn't see her much._

 _"Cake!!!" Katie squealed, jumping into her daddy's arms._

 _"Yes cake Katie." Then he rolled his eyes at Betty. She just laughed._

 _"Hey, the girl wants her cake." She stated as she put Katie on her back._

 _They started singing happy birthday. Fp's eyes were watery. Alice and Fp were told that they couldn't have anymore children cause of her age. It was fine with them. Katie was just enough for them. They still missed out on Charles. And unfortunately never will get the chance to._

 _After the party was over, Katie was put to bed and it was just Alice and Fp. They were laying in bed. They were exhausted from the party. Alice was in the bathroom and she called him over. "Fp?! Can you come here for a second?" He got off the bed and headed over to where Alice was._

 _When he got there Alice was standing in the front door, holding a white pregnancy test. It had a big positive sign._

 _"Another?" She nodded her head. "Well I was hoping for a boy this time. Girls are a lot." She slapped him on the chest. "Hey, I was kidding. I wouldn't take back Katie for a boy. But she won't be dating until she's 30." Alice rolled her eyes._

 _"We will see. Uptight much?" He scoffed._

 _"I'm not uptight. She's a little girl. She doesn't need to date." He whined as she playfully smacked his chest._

 _"Oh and you are fine with Jughead and Jellybean and maybe this little one right here dating?" She asked she pointed to her stomach._

 _"That's not fair!" He exclaimed pretending to be hurt._

 _"You know what's not fair your pull out game! Jones you got me pregnant now three times. So if you want to talk about unfair? I'm the one having to go through nine months and then labor." She hissed as she threw a pillow at his face. He sighed in defeat and leaned to kiss her._

 _Then the door was thrown open. There was little Katie standing with a happy smile on her face. "A new baby!" She exclaimed as she ran onto the bed and started jumping._

 _They both nodded. "Yeah, now come here." Fp said as he caught her in his arms. Alice smiled brightly as she watched her husband and little girl bond._

 _"But shh don't tell your brother or sisters yet." Alice softly warned her as she scooted closer to them._

 _"It's our secret?"_

 _"Yep. Let's go night night." Fp said sweetly as he turned off his bedside lamp and wrapped his arms around his wife and little girl._

 _Soon they heard snoring. They knew it was Katie. "She snores like you, Fp." Alice whispered lightly half-asleep._

 _Fp rolled his eyes in the dark and sighed. " she pouts like you." He reminded her as he placed his hand on her belly._

 _"Hands off." She whispered as she warmed him as she swatted his hand away. "Do you have to sleep in the guest room?" He laughed lightly to himself being careful not to wake sleeping Katie._

 _"No." He gave in. Then he leaned in for one more kiss. "I love you, Alice Susanna Jones."_

 _"I love you too, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third."_

 _The three slept in peace and didn't wake. Alice was finally happy and Fp felt at home. Their home was each other. Strange love starts in the strangest ways. Like they say anything can happen in Riverdale._


End file.
